


Their little secret

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Rebuilding Hogwarts had changed many things.But keeping some of those changes a secret wasn't as hard as Harry had expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Their little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely beta crazybutgood here on AO3 💜 thank You for sorting my mess 😄💜
> 
> This is my first entry for Drarropoloy 2020!  
> I landed on Malfoy Manor and got the prompt Secret Relationship
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy 💜

This whole thing was easier than they had expected. So much easier.

Not only keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. But also said relationship itself.

Harry was in awe of how easy everything was with Draco.

Sure, they’d had their fair share of miscommunications and fights over the first few months. But they were rebuilding Hogwarts then and things were complicated. Everything was just too fresh, still too painful. But in the end they had always managed to work it out somehow.

And that's how it came to their first kiss. Neither of them could sleep then, so they both wandered around the castle. And somehow they managed to meet each other in the Great Hall where they'd spend the nights talking, and then kissing.

Now that eighth year had started they didn't need to pretend to be enemies. Their friends had watched the careful friendship bloom between them, Harry and Draco only had to leave everyone under the impression that they were nothing but friends.

A few staged fights, some screaming from their shared room, nothing too big to make their friends worry, but also nothing too nice to make them suspicious.

They weren't ready to face the world just yet. Not with the grief everyone, including them, was still carrying around.

But with each other they had found their place. 

And if Draco's bed never looked like anyone had ever slept in it, and Harry's eyes became all soft whenever he hauled curses at Draco, nobody said a word about it to them.

One day they’d make it official.

But until then they could have this little secret for themselves.

Feeling like he had drunk an entire cauldron of Felix Felicis, Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

Soft skin touching his own, sending him flying as the Slytherin snored on.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
